Bastard Sons
by GentlyRiseAndSoftlyCall
Summary: "Well it was said on the day of my birth..." Small oneshot. The day Connor and Murphy were born.


_Bastard Sons_

_"Well it was said on the day of my birth..." Small oneshot. The day Connor and Murphy were born._

* * *

Somewhere, a child was screaming.

No, Annabelle corrected herself, it wasn't just one child. But two. Twins. Her twins.

Annabelle came in and out of consciousness. It had been a difficult birth for her - two strong boys, eager to be free of her womb. The doctor had told her something had torn, but it wouldn't kill her. But she didn't care if it would injure her badly or not. All she cared about was her boys.

_Are they safe? Are they healthy? Where are they? _She kept muttering those questions, over and over, to anyone who would stop to listen. Nurses rushed about in her hospital room, and Annabelle could feel her heart begin to race.

_Me boys. Where are me boys?_

Annabelle opened her eyes, gazing up into the harsh white light the fluorescents gave off above her head. There were only two nurses now; milling about, checking her vital signs and whispering to themselves. Annabelle could feel that she'd only passed out for a few minutes; a short time, but enough.

"Wh - where are they?" She choked out, her voice hoarse. One of the nurses -a small petit woman with frizzy auburn hair- looked up from her spot at Annabelle's side, and gave her a smile.

"It's alright, miss. They've been taken to another room and are bein' looked over as we speak. Ya had a rough delivery - the doctor didn't wan' to add any more stress. I'll pop in over there and have a word - you'll be able to see them shortly," the nurse replied with a smile, before lightly touching the other nurse's wrist - a young little lass with blond hair brushing her shoulders. They headed out the door.

Annabelle was left with her thoughts. They were here. Her boys had arrived. Finally. She lifted a shaking hand to her breast, placing it over her heart. It pounded away inside her, reminding her of her excitement and worry.

Outside her door, she could hear excited whispers, and the faintest little murmur. Annabelle sat upright in bed, knowing beyond all knowledge that the sound had come from a child. One of hers.

When the two nurses walked through the doorway, each holding a squirming little mass in a blue blanket, Annabelle felt hot tears make their wayward journey down her face. She smiled through the tears, and a small little laugh tore its way from her throat. The nurses looked up and smiled, walking closer to her bedside. The blonde nurse leaned over, placing one bundle in Annabelle's arms. She held onto him, not too tight but enough to keep him from squirming too much, in one arm, as the other nurse placed her other son in her free arm. The two standing women smiled, silently brushing away small tears.

"Th - the one I gave you is the oldest. By just a few minutes. Musta pushed his brother outta the way," the blonde nurse said with a laugh, smiling down at the boys. Annabelle laughed, slightly hysterical. She was a mother. These were her boys. Hers! Hers and Noah's.

The thought of Noah hitched her breathing slightly, but Annabelle shook it off. He was back in America, getting himself into trouble again. She was going to kill that man for missing this.

Annabelle felt weak and saddened without her husband by her side, but looking down at the small faces in her arms brought her back to shining reality. Her sons.

"Connor," she whispered her father's name quietly, looking down with a smile at the lad in her left arm.

"Murphy," she breathed to the boy in her right. Named for Noah's father.

It was surreal; nine hard months of carrying these two, and they were finally here, in her arms. She couldn't help but laugh once more, unable to look away from her sons.

"May the Lord watch over ye both," she whispered quietly, kissing her boys on each forehead.

* * *

_Author's Note: So there we are. I wont be continuing this, I just had the sudden image of Ma holding our favourite Irish twins, and after some ASDFGHJKL-ing I wrote this. I know Noah's father's name isn't_

_Murphy, but I really wanted Annabelle to call them by name right away, like she already knew what she was going to name them. So I thought up the scenario where, during her pregnancy, she wanted to name the child after one of her and Noah's parents. When she found out she was having twin boys, well, the rest is history. Forgive the deliberate inaccuracies; I do have creative license. Anyhoodle. Thanks for reading!_

_Kisses and cumshots,_

_Melanie_


End file.
